EMPIRE WARS
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Los imperios van y vienen, no importa que tan prospero sea, pero ningún imperio es eterno y tarde o temprano caerá. Pero llegará un día en el que todos los imperios y reinos tendrán que dejar a un lado sus diferencias y unir fuerzas cuando se llevé a cabo la guerra en la que se decide el destino del mundo y solo un imperio se alzará sobre los demás ¿Cuál será? Style Dip Bunny y más
1. El principio ¿Pero del fin?

**EMPIRE WARS**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Sé que debería de seguir haciendo los resúmenes de las primeras temporadas de las historias que puse en las votaciones, pero como esos "resúmenes" me están quedando MUY grandes decidí empezar con este fic que aparte de tener cosas que a muchos les gusta Coffcoff Style Coffcoff Bunny Coffcoff Dip Coffcoff Crack Coffcoff triángulos amorosos Coffcoff y otras más Coffcoff también tendrá cosas que estoy seguro de que a más de uno asombrara y no solamente por el hecho de que esta historia también se de fantasía, aventura, drama y ese tipo de cosas o que tenga elementos del videojuego de La Vara de la Verdad :O, así que comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, los diferentes seres mitológicos y de leyendas son de sus respectivos dueños y algunos sucesos fantásticos estarán basados en diferentes cuentos e historias de todo tipo, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: EL PRINCIPIO… ¿PERO DEL FIN?**

_Al principio todo era oscuridad en nuestro mundo sin una pisca de luz y sin nadie que lo habitara, hasta que el Creador, cansado de tanta oscuridad y vacío, decidió dar brillo a todo creando a nuestro astro rey iluminando todo, luego creo todo lo necesario para la vida el aire, el agua, el fuego, los demás elementos, diferentes clases de suelo, los minerales, todo tipo de medio ambiente y cuando todo lo necesario para la vida estuvo listo el Creador, también conocido como el Dios Máximo o Primario, creo a los dioses secundarios quienes se encargan de cuidar y mantener el orden y el equilibrio en todo lo que creó._

_Después creó todas las formas de vida, desde las más pequeñas y microscópicas hasta las más grandes y físicamente imponentes a simple vista. Cada una de las creaciones del Dios Máximo podía vivir en este nuevo y bello mundo, algunas solo podían vivir en ciertos lugares según su fisiología, otros eran mucho más adaptables y podían vivir en más de habitad y otras eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para poder volverse sociedades organizadas con el paso del tiempo, con sus propias leyes y estatus sociales._

_Un ejemplo serían los elfos, seres longevos, agraciados físicamente de corazón noble, altruistas y de gran pensamiento filosófico en su mayoría que valoran, respetan y aman la vida y la naturaleza que saben cómo aprovechar la energía de esta misma y la energía vital de los demás seres vivos, conocida como Chi, para ayudar a quién necesite de su apoyo y siempre tratan de buscar soluciones alternas a la violencia, razón por la cual parece ser la especie más privilegiada por el Dios Primario y los secundarios._

_Otro ejemplo de seres que viven en grandes sociedades son los enanos. Muy a diferencia de los elfos, ellos son seres de baja estatura pero muy fuertes físicamente, no precisamente tan longevos, no tienen orejas puntiagudas y la diferencia más grande que hay es la aptitud ya que mientras que los elfos son seres pacifistas que aborrecen la violencia innecesaria, los enanos son mucho más rudos, por no decir más agresivos, y no lo pensarían mucho en resolver cualquier un conflicto a base de un enfrentamiento físico, si se trata de algo verdaderamente grave por supuesto. Pero es esta agresividad y tenacidad lo que los han hecho prosperar y abrirse paso en el mundo y los hacen guerreros formidables._

_Pero dejando de lado a los elfos, a los enanos y a otros seres que se han hecho camino en el mundo, ahora sigue una criatura que ha sobresalido entre ellos de una manera un poco más "humilde" por así decirlo._

_Y esa criatura es el hombre. No tendrán la templanza de los elfos ni su basta sabiduría, ni la fuerza o tenacidad de los enanos, pero compensa esto y con creses con su astucia; los hombres son muy listos a la hora de resolver problemas de cualquier tipo y aprenden muy rápido y saben cómo arreglárselas para sobrevivir, pero es su gran creatividad lo que los hace sobresalir de entre las demás criaturas ya que es y por mucho su mejor arma y al igual que los elfos y otras criaturas pueden llegar a ser capaces de controlar de cierta manera la energía de la naturaleza transformándola en lo que ellos llaman magia. _

_Pero el corazón de los hombres es muy fácil de corromper y en muchas ocasiones se dejan llevar por sus propios deseos y ambiciones y estas los pueden consumir por completo y envenenar su mente y alma sin remedio alguno._

_El Dios Primario no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de esto y sabía que si todos los hombres con malas intenciones llegaran a unir fuerzas pondrían en peligro a no solamente todas las demás criaturas, sino a todo lo que creo y por eso hizo que se dividieran en distintas culturas e idiomas y cada una de estas culturas lo adoraban a él y a los dioses secundarios a su modo; algunas son pacíficas y solo buscan coexistir con las demás culturas en paz de forma parecida a como lo hacen los elfos y otras por otro lado… son guiadas y gobernadas por los que su mente y alma ya han sido corrompidos y aborrecen de alguna manera al Creador y demás deidades._

_A pesar de esto ha habido muchas alianzas tanto entre los hombres, con los enanos, elfos y demás tipo de criaturas civilizadas, algunas han sido duraderas otras solo por pura conveniencia y beneficio propio y son estas las causantes de varios conflictos y guerras con resultados fatales._

_Pero ninguno de los conflictos que se ha llevado a cabo hasta ahora es comparable con lo que se avecina, ya que muy pronto los reinos e imperios más grandes de la Tierra se verán envueltos en la guerra más grande de todos los tiempos en la que se decidirá el destino del mundo y de cada uno de sus habitantes y solo uno de ellos se levantará entre el resto cuando finalice la…_

_**Guerra de Imperios…**_

**(Año 1.500 desde que el Dios Primario dividió a los hombres en distintas civilizaciones)**

En un valle árido a pocos minutos del ocaso del sol, se estaba llevando una batalla entre un ejército de hombres contra un ejército de lo que estaba compuesto de no solamente humanos, sino también criaturas de todo tipo, centauros, minotauros e incluso orcos entre otros seres de fantasía y la batalla se veía muy reñida y no se podía ver a simple vista quien iba a ser el ganador y los gritos de los soldados gravemente heridos se combinaban con el sonido de las armas al chocarse entre sí y los gritos de emoción de los que desfrutaban la pelea.

Aunque en el ejército de las diversas criaturas se podía apreciar a un guerrero que parecía sobresalir de entre el resto.

Es un tipo alto, que no se le podía ver la cara ya que tiene puesto un casco parecido al de los espartanos **(NA: Como el de los 300) **de color plateado con la cresta amarilla, una armadura en el torso compuesta de varias placas entrelazadas hechas de tal forma que tengan la forma de un musculoso torso también de color plateado y a los costados azul celeste, la hombrera izquierda es de forma triangular plateada y los bordes son azules celestes también y tiene un gravado de un ave de rapiña en posición de ataque, la hombrera derecha es redondeada y de color azul y los bordes son de color plateado y tiene una hilera longitudinal de 5 púas también plateadas.

Tiene dos guanteletes que siguen el patrón de la armadura del torso, oh sea plateado en su mayoría y azul en los bordes y que llegan hasta los codos, pero no cubre los bíceps; el izquierdo parece la cara de un león rugiendo y la melena, azula, como los ojos y colmillos, parecía ser de fuego apuntando hacia atrás y de sus fauces sale el puño que está cubierto por placas de metal, excepto los dedos y los nudillos son azules, el guantelete derecho por otro lado es como la cara de un dragón, que al igual que el león, sus colmillos y ojos son azules celestes y también los cuernos que apuntan hacia atrás y el puño derecho sobre sale como el izquierdo con las mismas características.

Alrededor de la cintura tiene dos placas de metal protegiéndole los muslos unidas por un cinturón de metal con hebilla roja en donde esta unas fundas y una placa en medio de las piernas es un poco menos grande y tiene la forma de una calavera demoniaca. Usa botas metálicas que le llegan hasta las rodillas plateadas, las partes de las rodillas son en forma de diamante azul, de las canillas sobresalían unas pequeñas púas también azules… como el resto.

Y por últimos, tiene una larga capa también azul unida a las placas del pecho en forma de pectorales por medio de dos remaches que están unidos por una pequeña cadena y del cuello tiene colgado una especie de dije en forma de medio círculo.

¿Qué es lo que hacía sobresalir a este guerrero del resto? Pues no es solamente su imponente armadura, sino la ferocidad con la que peleaba y mataba a sus enemigos sin ninguna compasión cortándolos en pedazos usando una espada curva de hoja ancha en su mano derecha y un hacha en su mano izquierda parecida a una Tomahawk pero más grande.

-¡YYYAAAHHHH!- gritó este guerrero al mismo tiempo que movía de abajo hacia arriba su hacha cortando en ángulo de izquierda a derecha a un soldado enemigo que cayó partido en dos y enseguida dio media vuelta al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para cortarle las piernas a otro enemigo detrás suyo que lo trato de atacar por atrás haciendo que gritara de la agonía mientras se retorcía en el piso para enseguida rematarlo cortándole la cabeza con su espada y luego lanzó su hacha haciendo que girara de forma muy rápida en dirección a un soldado, que lo quería embestir con una gran lanza, haciendo que se le incrustara en la cara matándolo enseguida.

Luego se dio cuenta de que un pequeño grupo de soldados lo querían atacar lanzándoles flechas, pero él las desvió usando la hoja de su espada con una increíble rapidez e incluso cortarlas en pleno vuelo.

-¡Son muy lentos!- les dijo el guerrero de forma burlona e irónica y los soldados se habían asombrado mucho por esa demostración de velocidad e hicieron el ademan de volver a lanzarles más flechas.

Pero él fue más rápido que ellos y enseguida se les acercó y de un solo movimiento con su espada fue capaz de cortar las cabezas de tres de los soldados para después clavársela a otro soldado en el torso tan profundo que sobresalió por su espalda clavándose también en otro matándolos enseguida y después de desclavar su espada dio media vuelta cortando por la cintura al último arquero que quedaba y en vez de caer enseguida se quedó quieto mientras escupía mucha sangre

-Fuera abajo- le dijo el guerrero dándole un suave empujón haciendo que cayera al piso al mismo tiempo que las dos mitades de su cuerpo se separaban.

Después vio como un soldado montado a caballo se dirigió a él con la intención de darle una estocada con una lanza, así que flexionó hacia atrás su mano izquierda e hizo que el hacha que había lanzado anteriormente flotara y regresara a su poder y a penas la tuvo enseguida se echó asía adelante rodando un poco al mismo tiempo que esquivó la lanza de ese soldado y con su hacha le cortó las patas izquierdas al corcel haciendo que relinchara del dolor y cayera de bruces al piso dando una vuelta y aplastando a su jinete y luego de estar retorciéndose del dolor el guerrero se le acercó y con su hacha le cortó la cabeza acabando con su sufrimiento.

-Quieto caballito, quieto- dijo de forma muy sádica y cabe decir que en todo el tiempo que llevaba peleando su armadura estaba manchada de la sangre de los que ha matado.

-Mi señor, se están acercando muchos refuerzos enemigos- le dijo de repente uno de sus soldados que es un enano joven pelirrojo y que usaba una gran hacha de hoja doble, armadura gruesa al igual que su casco y parecía estar un poco preocupado.

El guerrero vio el sol y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba muy poco para ocultarse por completo y eso lo hizo sonreír aún debajo de su casco.

-No te asustes general, nuestras refuerzos también van a venir pronto- le aseguró muy confiado.

Aunque su sonrisa enseguida desapareció cuando vio que uno de sus soldados, que es un rubio alto como él, de expresiones aniñadas en su cara, una especie de corona delgada dorada, una especie de armadura azul celeste, una capa azul oscura, con un escudo redondo en su mano derecha y un martillo de guerra no precisamente muy grande en su mano izquierda pero muy pesado; estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para enfrentarse a un grupo de soldados que lo tienen rodeado en círculo.

Ese rubio hizo un movimiento de muñeca con el cual golpeo a uno de los enemigos que estaba cerca de él en la quijada partiéndosela matándolo en el acto y luego se cubrió con su escudo defendiéndose de un golpe de hacha y al descubrirse le dio un golpe a su atacante en la frente partiéndosela también, pero luego otro de los soldados enemigos lo golpeó fuertemente la pierna derecha haciendo que gritara del dolor y se pusiera de rodillas al mismo tiempo que puso su escudo encima de su cabeza para protegerse de los golpes de sus atacantes.

-¡NO!- gritó el guerrero de casco espartano entre preocupado y furioso para luego entre cruzar las partes filosas de su espada y hacha levantándolas encima de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que rugía y las nubes se arremolinaban encima suyo y se escuchaban fuertes truenos y un rayo le cayó encima haciendo que su armadura brillara de forma enceguecedora- ¡TOMEN ESTO!- exclamó otra vez para luego apuntar hacia adelante sus dos armas dirigiendo en esa dirección el poder destructivo del relámpago que absorbió electrocutando y rostizando a los atacantes del rubio haciendo que gritaran en agonía mientras que a este no pareció verse afectado- Para que aprendan a no meterse con…- no pudo seguir hablando porque un centauro se le acercó.

-¡Señor, los refuerzos enemigos que llegaron nos triplican en número!- le dijo el ser mitad hombre y mitad caballo que tiene dos porras en cada mano y armadura de tipo coraza tanto en su torso de hombre como en el resto del cuerpo de corcel. Esto demuestra que a pesar de que todo ese ejército está conformado por seres más grandes y fuertes que un humano cualquiera, son los números lo que definen el resultado de una batalla.

El ahora conocido líder del ejército de criaturas diversas vio como ya se ocultó por completo el sol y eso hizo que de nuevo volviera a sonreír como antes.

-Ya es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas ¡Vampiros, licántropos ya saben que hacer!- dio sus órdenes a otros miembros de su variado ejército.

-Hasta que al fin se hizo de noche, ya me estaba cansando de pelear con mi forma humana- dijo secamente una mujer que tenía la cara pintada de color blanco y alrededor de sus ojos era negros al igual que los labios y con una especie de cigarro en la boca y luego lo tiró al piso para que enseguida ella y varios de los demás seres humanoides empezaran a rugir como bestias endemoniadas volviéndose más altos y que la armadura que tenían puestas les empezaron a apretar y sus cuerpos se volvían más musculosos y cubiertos de pelos y sus caras se volvieron parecidas a las de un lobo mientras le crecían largas garras y colas **(NA: como los de la película de Van Helsing el Cazador de Monstruos, pero no tan grandes) **y ante esa transformación los soldados humanos enemigos enseguida se aterraron.

-Sobre actuando como siempre- dijo de ásperamente un soldado aparentemente humano con un flequillo rojo y luego se lo hecho hacia atrás y junto con otros seres humanoides empezaron a gruñir y sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros y sus caninos e incisivos se volvieron puntiagudos y tan largos que sobresalían de sus bocas y también le crecieron garras aterrando aún más a sus enemigos.

-¡Las leyendas eran ciertas, en este ejército los licántropos y vampiros trabajan juntos!- exclamó muy asustado uno de esos soldados y varios de esto retrocedieron asustados.

-¡Que el miedo no los domine!- exclamó el aparente líder de todos esos soldados, ya que tiene una especie de corona puesta- ¡aún somos más que ellos y nuestras armas están hechas de plata TODAVÍA PODEMOS GANARLES!- les trató de dar ánimos.

-Se nota que sabe cómo levantarle la moral a su pobre ejército- dijo el guerrero del casco espartano otra vez siendo irónico y burlón y luego vio algo en el cielo a lo lejos que hizo que su sonrisa sádica aumentara más- es hora de acabar con el poco espíritu de lucha que les queda je, je, je- dijo esto soltando una pequeña risita.

-¡Miren!- exclamó un soldado señalando hacía el cielo nocturno- ¡SON GÁRGOLAS, VIENEN GÁRGOLAS EN CAMINO!

Cuando gritó esto los soldados vieron en la misma dirección viendo a esos grotescos seres de pesadilla que son de piedra de día y de carne y hueso en la noche se dirigían a ellos desando poder comer su carme su carne mientras rugían y gritaban.

-¡¿También tiene de aliados a esas bestias?!- exclamó ya también aterrado el líder del ejército de los soldados comunes y corrientes y estos se pusieron peor de lo que ya estaban.

-¡Que comience la verdadera carnicería!- exclamó el guerrero de casco espartano y enseguida tanto los licántropos, como los vampiros y las gárgolas, que descendían desde el aire, comenzaron despedazar con sus garras, colmillos y demás horribles atributos a los soldados que gritaban y suplicaban por sus vidas y el resto de ellos trataban de escapar aún en contra de las órdenes de su líder que con gran valor trataba de pelear lo mejor que podía contra esos monstruos.

-Ahora sí ganaremos esta batalla- dijo sonriendo muy confiado el general enano.

-Si ahorita estabas temblando del miedo pequeñuelo- le dijo burlón el centauro molestándolo enseguida.

-No sigan perdiendo el tiempo y vayan a acabar con los pobres infelices que quedan y no se les olvide traerme la cabeza de su rey- les ordenó su líder y ellos asintieron para luego retirarse y unirse al baño de sangre, pero él se acercó al soldado de expresiones aniñadas que había salvado antes y que se puso de pie con dificultad- ¿Estás bien Butters?- le preguntó un poco preocupado al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su casco.

-Sí… no es nada grave… gracias por salvarme… hermano- le agradeció el rubio.

Ya que en efecto, ese guerrero sediento de sangre es su hermano gemelo, pero a pesar de esto tienen sus grandes diferencias ya que él es bastante más musculoso y muchísimo más hábil a la hora de pelar, su cabello rubio es largo **(NA: como el de Inuyasha, pero no TAN largo) **las expresiones aniñadas de su cara son bastante agresivas y sus ojos celestes muestran una insaciable sed de lucha, tiene una cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla derecha y una como la de Gohan del futuro de Trunks en el lado izquierdo de la cara y su voz en muy ronca en contraste a la de su hermano que es un poco infantil; si no fuera por sus rostros nadie pensaría que son hermanos y su nombre es…

-¡Lord Caos, ya tenemos al líder de estos fracasados!- exclamó el mismo general enano que junto con unos vampiros sostenían al líder del ejército enemigo.

-Ya era hora- dijo el ahora conocido Lord Caos volviendo a sonreír sádicamente- ven hermanito, vamos a cortarle la cabeza a ese inútil- le pidió a su hermano gemelo, que a diferencia suya no parecía estar para nada emocionado o feliz por todo este conflicto.

-Como digas hermano- le dijo sin muchas ganas el otro rubio soltando un suspiro y luego se acercaron al rey derrotado.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras?- le preguntó Caos mientras ponía la hoja de su hacha contra el cuello.

-Maldito bastardo… tal vez serás el ganador de esta batalla… pero algún día tarde o temprano aparecerá alguien que acabará contigo… y le pondrá fin a tu ola de destrucción- le dijo ese rey escupiendo un poco de sangre y demostrando un gran valor, pero lejos de molestar a Caos este se puso a reír un poco.

-No tienes ni idea de cuantos me han dicho eso y ni idea de cuantas veces les he dicho esto: Ese día nunca va a llegar- dicho esto le cortó la cabeza de un solo movimiento y esta rodó por el piso apretando los dientes y cerrando fuertemente los ojos del dolor y luego el rubio la sujeto del cabello y la mantuvo en lo alto- ¡Un nuevo trofeo para colgar en mi pared y un nuevo reino que cae ante nosotros!- le dijo a su ejército y todas las criaturas empezaron a gritar y rugir en señal de triunfo, mientras que Butters solamente desvió la mirada al piso soltando otro suspiro mientras agarraba y frotaba un dije de medio círculo parecido al de su hermano.

Pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado observando toda esa encarnizada pelea desde el inicio parado en la cima de un acantilado.

-Ah… ese maldito nunca va a cambiar- se dijo a sí mismo ese alguien de forma molesta y desaprobatoria- y no puedo creer que le vaya a tener que dar una invitación a mi reino- dijo para luego montarse a su caballo- en marcha chicos- empezó a alejarse seguido de un gran perro.

**Primer capítulo de esta historia completado el 10/05/2014**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia. También espero que no les haya parecido aburrida o algo complicada la mitología que inventé ya que me base e inspiré en otras mitologías para crearla :O.**

**También espero que les haya gustado la encarnizada pelea que Lord Caos tuvo contra ese pobre ejército. Y estoy seguro de que más de uno se asombró mucho al darle a Butters un hermano "gemelo" ya que me di cuenta de que SIEMPRE pongo al Butters de mis historias con una personalidad malvada llamada Caos, así que en esta ocasión decidí variar las cosas y hacer que esa otra personalidad fuera su hermano, después de todo CASI no existen fics en donde Butters tenga un hermano y mucho menos uno gemelo y porque también me inspiré en las historias de los gemelos, uno muy bueno y noble (Butters) y el otro cruel y despiadado (Caos).**

**¿Pero ellos y su ejército pondrán de su parte para la guerra final por el destino del mundo? ¿Y cómo es posible que Lord Caos siendo un humano tenga a disposición a seres mitológicos como vampiros, licántropos y otras bestias más? ¿Y quién era el que los estuvo observando todo el tiempo? Pues estas preguntas y muchas más serán respondidas a lo largo de esta historia que como dije, que tendrá sorpresas aun MUCHOS más grandes :O, claro suponiendo que resulte el fic ganador XD.**

**Y como ya he dicho antes, si ya votaron una vez no podrán votar de nuevo, así que hasta la próxima y dulces sueños y que… oigan… ¿Qué es eso que viene del cie…? (no puedo terminar de hablar ya que una gárgola me cae encima y me empieza a despedazar y comer XD).**


	2. Después del triunfo una visita sorpresa

**EMPIRE WARS**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: DESPUÉS DE LA VICTORIA UNA VISITA SORPRESA**

Luego de su triunfo contra ese pobre ejército, Lord Caos, junto con su mixto ejército de diferentes criaturas, se dirigieron al reino del valiente rey que fue decapitado. Era un reino relativamente pequeño pero parecía muy próspero y tiene un gran castillo.

-¡Miren!- exclamó un campesino señalando al ejército que estaba relativamente lejos del reino y todos miraron en esa dirección y como es de noche, no podían distinguirlos bien- ¡Nuestro rey ha vuelto!- exclamó esto muy alegre.

-¡Nos han salvado del ejército de monstruos, QUE VIVA NUESTRO REY!- exclamó muy feliz ahora una campesina y todos los pueblerinos estaban muy felices y hacían alabanzas a sus "salvadores" y les daban las gracias a los dioses.

Pero su gran alegría y emoción enseguida desapareció al darse cuenta de que era el ejército de Caos y sus bestias los miraban con hambre en sus ojos.

-¡OH POR LOS DIOSES, SON ESOS MONSTRUOS!- gritó aterrado un campesino.

-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- gritó otro y todos empezaron a correr por sus vidas gritando desesperadamente y rezándoles a los dioses para que los salvaran.

-Eso es ¡Corran por sus vidas!- dijo divertido el centauro y a muchas de las demás criaturas también les resultaban muy divertidas ver el terror de las personas.

-Cielos Mark…- le dijo general enano que no parecía estar emocionado a diferencia de los demás seres, más bien parecía estar algo angustiado.

-Cállate Doguie- le mandó a callar el centauro ya molesto y el enano también se molestó.

-Silencio- les ordenó Lord Caos- ahora escuchen. No dejen que ninguno de estos inmundos campesinos se escape ¡Atrápenlos a todos!- cuando ordenó esto las bestias sedientas de sangre y carne humano enseguida gruñían por la emoción.

-Más deliciosa sangre que espera ser succionada- se dijo a sí mismo el vampiro del flequillo rojo relamiéndose los labios, que aún tenían algo de sangre, para luego echárselo asía atrás.

-Ustedes los vampiros son tan insaciables- les dijo ásperamente la mujer licántropo, que había vuelto a su forma humana, y luego le dio una calada a su cigarro molestando a los vampiros que la escucharon.

-Henrietta, Dylan, por favor…- les pidió Butters, que al igual que Doguie, no parecía estar gozando del momento, y los dos mencionados soltaron un bramido y desviaron las caras para no verse- ¿A-algo más, he-hermano?- le preguntó a Caos.

-Quiero que los capturen a todos, ILESOS y sin ningún rasguño ¿Entendido?- siguió dándoles órdenes a su ejército de criaturas y varias estás se desilusionaron un poco- no se quejen, ya se han comido a los pobres infelices que derrotamos.

-¿Al menos poder comer a algunos humanos?- le preguntó un orco con voz rasposa y sin usar bien ni los verbos ni los adjetivos.

-Bien, bien, para que no se sigan quejándose y no digan que soy un mal líder…- las bestias se alegraron enseguida ante esto -¡Así que vallan!- dicho esto las criaturas fueron tras las aterradas personas que seguían corriendo.

-Y no se les olvide conseguir muchas lindas mujerzuelas- les dijo el centauro ahora conocido como Mark sonriendo de forma ansiosa y lujuriosa.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Lord Caos con el mismo semblante, pero Butters de nuevo desvió la mirada soltando un suspiro de tristeza- y gárgolas, ya saben que hacer- les indicó a los grotescos seres alados.

-Entendido mi señor- le dijo uno de esos monstruos para que luego todos desplegaran sus alas e irse volando.

-¿Ese es nuestro ejército?- preguntó un soldado encima de una de las torres del castillo de ese reino y cabe decir que como casi todos los soldados fueron a acompañar a su rey en esa sangrienta batalla, solo quedaron muy pocos para defender el castillo y no había ninguno patrullando por el pueblo.

Otro soldado cogió una especie de binocular que en la punta tenía un cristal que aumentaba mucho su campo de visión permitiéndole ver con más detalle lo que pasaba y se llevó a horrible sorpresa al ver que se trataban de las criaturas de Lord Caos que capturaban a los pueblerinos

-¡Oh dioses santos! ¡SON ESOS MONSTRUOS!- cuando exclamó esto los demás soldados se aterraron como los campesinos y demás pobladores.

-¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!- gritó otro y varios de los soldados habían abandonaban sus puestos para correr por sus vidas.

-¡No abandonen sus puestos!- les gritó el que parecía ser un general, pero le hicieron caso omiso- ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS COBARDES!- gritó esto ya muy furioso.

-¡Pero algunas veces los cobardes son los que sobreviven!- dijo de repente la misma gárgola que habló con Lord Caos descendiendo del cielo y cogiendo a ese general y llevárselo volando para luego dejarlo caer al mismo que soltaba un ensordecedor grito y como es de noche no se habían dado cuenta antes de su presencia.

-¡GÁRGOLAS!- gritaron varios de los soldados al mismo tiempo y el valor que tenían el resto de ellos desapareció enseguida y más cuando las demás gárgolas se les querían arrojar en picada.

-¡FUEGO!- exclamó un soldado para que enseguida algunos de ellos dispararan flechas con arcos o lanzaban lanzas dándoles a algunos de esos monstruos con alas que soltaban agudos gritos de dolor y caían al piso.

-¡No son tan fuertes!- exclamó ya confiado uno de los soldados.

-¡Ellos no, pero nosotros sí!- les dijo de repente el vampiro del flequillo rojo, ahora conocido como Dylan, apareciendo en escena tomándolos a todos por sorpresa.

Los vampiros y licántropos al parecer habían aprovechado que los soldados se habían distraído un momento con las gárgolas para escalar las altas paredes del castillo usando sus garras.

-¡VAMPIROS!- de nuevo varios soldados gritaron aterrados.

-¡¿Cómo podría esto mejorar?!- preguntó uno de ellos irónico y sarcástico retrocediendo.

-¡Pues con nosotros!- le respondió la licántropa llamada Henrietta ya transformada y terminando de subir por una pared aterrándolos más de lo que ya estaban.

-¡Repliéguense, repliéguense!- exclamó otro de ellos y los pocos que quedaban se trataron de resguardar en el interior del castillo junto con los que ya habían huido.

-¡Eso es, corran por sus vidas! La sangre sabe mucho mejor cuando está totalmente consumida por el terror absoluto- les dijo Dylan sonriendo de medio de forma muy sádica para enseguida dar un largo salto y caer encima de un soldado y clavarles sus colmillos en el cuello haciendo total caso omiso a sus gritos de súplica y piedad -¡Ah, que delicia!- exclamó dejando de morderlo y mirando hacia arriba y su sonrisa se volvió más grande y de esta escurría mucha sangre y después le volvió a dar un mordisco y otros vampiros hacían lo mismo.

-Lo mismo de siempre…- susurró Henrietta de forma hastiada e irónica- vamos chicos, no perdamos tiempo como ellos y vallamos tras esos infelices- les dijo a los demás licántropos.

-¡Vallan ustedes! Yo tengo que saciar mi hambre- le dijo otro licántropo que era relativamente pequeño comparado con ella y los demás de su clase mientras mataba a mordidas a un soldado haciendo que rodara los ojos soltando otro bramido y después fueron tras los soldados seguidos de otros licántropos, vampiros y gárgolas.

-Desde aquí puedo escuchar sus dulces gritos de súplica y agonía... voy a poder dormir bien esta noche- dijo Caos sonriendo de manera muy sádica refiriéndose a los gritos de los soldados del castillo sacándole unas risas a las criaturas que estaban cerca suyo, mientras que Butters de nuevo soltó un suspiro de tristeza sosteniendo el dije que colgaba de su cuello.

Ya cuando los vampiros, licántropos, gárgolas y demás criaturas que fueron a atacar al castillo terminaron de matar a todos los soldados que habían en él, se reagruparon con el resto del ejército de Lord Caos que había capturado a los habitantes de ese pequeño pueblo, que no fueron devorados, haciendo que estuvieran reunidos en un solo punto y cada uno de ellos estaba temblando del miedo, tanto hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos.

-¡SU REY HA CAÍDO!- les gritó Caos al mismo tiempo que sostenía en lo alto la cabeza del rey que había cortado en el campo de batalla y eso solamente aterró más a los habitantes -¡Tienen solamente dos opciones! Aceptarme como su nuevo rey y soberano ¡Oh morir!- les dio un ultimátum.

Ante esas palabras, los pueblerinos se vieron entre sí murmurando algunas cosas y de uno en uno se arrodillaban haciendo una reverencia ante Caos haciendo que él de nuevo sonriera enormemente y que sus criaturas sonrieran divertidas ante la situación.

-¡Tú nunca serás nuestro rey!- para la sorpresa de todos, un anciano tuvo el valor suficiente para llevarle la contraria al terrible Lord y no dejarse intimidar y este lo vio de muy mala manera.

-"¡Oh no, oh no, oh no!"- pensaba Butters sumamente preocupado sabiendo lo que está por venir.

-Ah… parece que aún queda alguien con algo de espíritu- le dijo Caos ya sonriendo de medio lado- se dice que la vejes y años de experiencia da sabiduría y templanza, pero llevarme la contraria no es algo precisamente muy sabio- le dijo al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba y mientras las demás personas se hicieron a un lado, ese anciano se quedó en su lugar sin inmutarse y viéndolo de mala manera.

-Eh vivido suficiente tiempo para saber que no hay que tenerle miedo a los tipos como tú que disfrutan lastimando a los inocentes ya que por dentro son unos cobardes que tratan de compensar algo y encubrir sus debilidades- le siguió diciendo firmemente ese anciano mientras que los demás pueblerinos y las criaturas miraban atentos lo que podría pasar.

-Eso crees ¿Eh?- le preguntó Caos sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado y con una palpitante vena en la sien izquierda -je, je, je- para la sorpresa de todos comenzó a reír un poco -¡JAJAJAJA! Hacía rato no me topaba con alguien con el valor que tú tienes abuelito- le dijo un alago sin dejar de reír -y ahora mismo recompensaré tú valentía- dicho esto lo agarró del cuello levantándolo fácilmente del piso.

-¡NO!- exclamó un mujer, posiblemente la hija del anciano e hizo el ademan de ayudarlo, pero otras personas la detuvieron para que no se arriesgara mientras que casi todas las criaturas volvían a mirar de forma divertida la situación.

-¡Hermano por favor, él es solamente un anciano que no sabe lo que dice, no vale la pena!- Butters trató de hacer recapacitar a Caos más preocupado que antes y quiso acercársele.

-¡TÚ TE CALLAS!- el gritó pegó se combinó en el sonido de fuertes truenos y los rayos que caían a lo lejos y sus ojos brillaron durante un momento y eso fue suficiente para que el otro rubio se detuviera en seco y desviara la mirada cabizbajo -¿En que estaba? ¡Ah eso! Iba a recompensar tu valentía viejo podrido.

Dicho esto hizo que un rayo le cayera encima como pasó la vez anterior haciendo que de nuevo su armadura brillara intensamente y no le pasaba nada.

-¡AAAHHH OOOHHH AAAAHHH IIIAAARRRGGGG!- el pobre anciano sin embargo gritaba agonizante mientras era rostizado por la potente descarga de electricidad y se carbonizaba antes la mirada atónita de las personas y de nuevo la divertida de los monstruos y después de unos segundos explotó en pedazos carbonizados que se dispersaron por todas direcciones.

-¡POFF! Desapareció- dijo Caos con toda simpleza riendo un poco de nuevo y las risas de casi todas sus bestias no se hicieron esperar mientras que Butters había mantenido los ojos cerrados para no ver tan grotesco acto y respiró un poco agitado.

-¡PAPAAAAA!- estalló en llanto la mujer que había gritado antes tratando de recoger desesperadamente los restos carbonizados del pobre anciano.

-¿Y bien? ¿Soy su nuevo rey o no?- volvió a preguntarles Caos y casi enseguida todos los habitantes se arrodillaron ante él sin chistar ni decir nada- Así me gusta- dijo sonriendo triunfal y las risas de su ejército aumentaron más.

-…- sin embargo, hay un espectador que miro no solamente todo lo que pasó en ese reino, sino también la batalla que el ejército de Lord Caos tuvo contra el de ese pobre rey desde principio a fin y nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia y no es el mismo jinete a caballo que estaba en la cima de ese acantilado, pero también soltó un suspiro de desaprobación.

Ya siendo más tarde en la noche, Caos dejó ese reino a cargo de algunas de sus criaturas y juntó con el resto de su ejército regreso a su fortaleza.

Era un gran castillo que estaba unido a los pies de un volcán activo del que salía mucho humo y producía unas cuantas erupciones, alrededor de él hay muchas viviendas para las distintas criaturas de diversas formas y tamaños, son tantas que en realidad forman un gran reino, algunas están deterioradas y otras con claras marcas de daño producidas por sus habitantes, alrededor de ellas hay murallas muy altas unidas entre sí protegiendo todo y fuera de estas hay cuatro grandes torres que estaban encima de lomas cada una; visto desde arriba la unión de las murallas hace ese reino que tenga la forma de un gran octágono con el volcán en el centro y las torres en las lomas están a cada lado, dos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha, parece una isla o continente.

-¡HAN VUELTO!- exclamó una gárgola mientras volaba.

-¡Habrán el portón!- exclamó esta vez un minotauro para que luego un grupo de grandes y fuertes criaturas como otros minotauros, ciclopes, trolls, entre otros empezaran a mover norias muy grandes que estaban unidas a unas cadenas, piñones y poleas con las que abrían unas grandes puertas dobles y bajaban un gran puente levadizo para que pudieran entrar Caos y su ejército.

-¿Y qué tal les fue?- les preguntó sin rodeos un hombre castaño, de apariencia fuerte, desaseado, con profundas ojeras, una especie de cigarro en la boca y una pala en la espalda.

-Muy bien y no gracias a ti Topo- le "saludo" Mark sonriendo de medio lado ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de ese tipo.

-¿Pero todos están bien?- les preguntó ahora un hombre de abundante pelo rubio rizado que le cubría una porción de espalda y viendo fijamente a Butters que seguía con su expresión desganada y caminando un poco cojo por su pierna herida

-Sí Bradley, estamos bien…- le respondió este sonriendo un poco tranquilizándolo- pero algunos de nosotros han muerto o están heridos- dijo al mismo tiempo que daba paso a las criaturas heridas que eran transportadas en carretillas por las otras.

-Oh santos dioses… entonces tenemos que llevarlos a que los curen- dijo ya preocupado el hombre rubio rizado llamado Bradley.

-Pues dense prisa- les dijo Caos sin ningún rastro de preocupación por sus heridos- acompáñalos hermanito- le ordenó a Butters que luego de hacer un asentimiento se retiró con los heridos.

-Sí que se quejan por unos cuantos rasguñitos- les dijo burlonamente una mujer gárgola que descendía del aire con los brazos cruzados. Es en realidad muy bella y de pelo largo y sedoso, pero con los otros horribles atributos de las demás gárgolas como un par de alas como las de un murciélago, una cola serpenteante con punta de flecha, grandes garras tanto en las manos como en sus pies parecidos a los de un águila y de sus sienes salen un par de cuernos estriados que apuntan hacia atrás.

-Claro Heidi, para ti es fácil decirlo ya que cuando las gárgolas se vuelven de piedra de día sus heridas se curan- le dijo molesta Henrietta dándole una calada a su cigarro, pero la otra mujer solamente se limitó a reír un poco encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Trajo un buen botín, señor?- preguntó el Topo a Lord Caos y este sonrió de medio lado.

-Por supuesto… tráiganlos- dicho esto algunas de sus bestias empujaron unas jaulas carrozas en dónde habían mujeres y hombres que rogaban piedad y que no les hicieran nada y eso hizo que a muchas de las demás criaturas se les formaran grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

-Carne fresca…- susurró la gárgola conocida como Heidi.

-De haber sabido esto, los hubiera acompañado en vez de quedarme aquí- se lamentó el Topo.

-¿Y no hubo guerreros fuertes que hayan querido unirse a nosotros?- les preguntó Heidi y Caos soltó un bramido.

-Solamente habían puros debiluchos y uno que otro pobre infeliz que se las tiraba del valiente- les dijo refiriéndose al rey que decapitó y al anciano que electrocutó- lo único que valió la pena aparte de ese nuevo reino y de los prisioneros fueron algunos trofeos- dijo mientras sujetaba un saco en dónde estaba la cabeza del rey muerto.

Así que ordenó que llevaran a los prisioneros a los calabozos y que todos regresaran a sus hogares para que descansaran y él fue a su sala del trono, que es un lugar en verdad muy perturbador ya que hay diferentes tipos de adornos muy grotescos, en las paredes hay grabados y jeroglíficos de monstruos de diferentes formas y tamaños matando a las personas y devorándoselas o pelando entre sí, muebles que parecían estar hechos de huesos tanto de humanos como de criaturas, todo tipo de armas colgadas en las paredes, desde hachas, lanzas, espadas entre otras y lo más aterrador es que hay cabezas pegadas a las paredes como si fueran trofeos de caza, tanto de humanos como de criaturas, algunas parecían tener mucho tiempo hay, otras parecen ser un poco más recientes y todo ese espantoso lugar es iluminado por antorchas y las velas de un candelabro colgando del techo.

-Pónganla ahí- ordenó Caos a unas gárgolas que estaban pegando la cabeza del rey decapitado en una de las paredes.

Él estaba sentado en una especie de trono de metal, pero amueblado y en la parte superior había un grabado de él mismo rugiendo con su pierna derecha apoyada en una roca y empuñando en lo alto su espada en dónde le caía un rayo cubriendo todo su cuerpo y a su alrededor estaba su hermano y los diferentes tipos de criaturas que conforman su ejército y a su lado estaba una mesa en dónde estaba colocado su casco espartano.

-Así está bien- les dijo a los monstruos alados cuando ya la cabeza estaba en la posición que él consideraba correcta y luego Butters entró a la sala seguido del enano Doguie, el centauro Mark, la licántropa Henrietta, el vampiro Dyla y la gárgola Heidi y el Topo, al parecer ellos son sus generales y eran seguidos por otras criaturas- ¿Estás mejor de tu pierna, hermano?- le preguntó.

-Sí hermano ya estoy bien y los heridos ya están curados- le aseguro el otro rubio.

-¿Cuál va a ser su siguiente movimiento, mi señor?- le preguntó el enano pelirrojo.

Caos movió delante de sí su mano derecha haciendo que una especie de gran mapa enrollado se desplegara mostrando grandes extensiones de tierra en las que estaban pintados muchos tipos de reinos y varios de estos tenían una especie de marca indicando que ya habían sido conquistados por él.

-Ahora quiero ir a las tierras del suroeste- les dijo a sus generales.

-Escuche que por los países y reinos de esas regiones son bastante organizadas y con grandes potencias militares- cuando el Topo dijo esto, Caos sonrió enormemente.

-Pues con mayor razón debemos ir a esas tierras, ya que son mejores desafíos que los reinos y países que hemos conquistado hasta ahora- cuando dijo esto ansioso su hermano cerró los ojos soltando un gemido.

Pero de repente una fuerte ventisca hizo que las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieran bruscamente tomando por sorpresa a todos, incluso a Caos y ese viento en vez de apagar las antorchas hizo que su fuego aumentara de sobremanera y se escuchó una especie de relinchido en forma de eco **(NA: tal vez muchas personas consideren esto un poco infantil, pero les sugiero que escuchen la canción de la Bella y la Bestia cuando la Bestia hace acto de presencia ante el papá de Bella asustándolo y a sus sirvientes).**

De repente el piso de las puertas de entrada se empieza a agrietar formando una especie de cráter de fuego con escaleras al rojo vivo y de esta salió a paso lento un jinete montado en su caballo.

-¡¿Pero qué es eso?!- preguntó muy asombrado Mark mientras que algunas de las demás criaturas preparaban sus armas.

-¡Es un embajador del Inframundo!- cuando Henrietta exclamó esto, varias de las demás bestias enseguida retrocedieron un poco presas del miedo.

-¡QUE LOS DIOSES NOS PROTEJAN!- exclamó muy asustado Butters en contraste de Caos que lejos de estar intimidado de alguna manera, mirada con los ojos entrecerrados al recién llegado que se le acercaba a pasos lentos y los cascos del caballo dejaban marcas de herraduras ardientes en el piso.

Es un caballo negro rodeado de un aura de fuego, ojos rojos al igual que sus pesuñas, tiene un casco que hace alusión a una calavera infernal, su cuellos, patas y costados también estaban protegidos y tenían también grabados diabólicos, toda su armadura está brillando al rojo vivo.

Su jinete no se queda para nada atrás ya que también está rodeado por fuego y su armadura es negra, tiene un casco parecido a un tarro con una visera en forma de T mayúscula y dentro de esta se podían apreciar unos ojos rojos brillantes pero no se podía ver la cara, a cada lado del casco tiene un cuerno rojo estriado que apunta hacia arriba y en la frente tiene una pequeña calavera parecida a la de un carnero.

En el pecho tiene un grabado rojo de una calavera demoniaca con unas pequeñas púas que recorren la frente en donde se supone que deberían estar las cejas, en la cintura tiene tres caras de lo que parecían ser unos horribles perros ladrando y unas extensiones de cota de malla negra con placas de color rojo que tienen pequeñas púas, una malla cubriéndole cada muslo y otra entre las piernas, tiene hombreras en forma de calaveras, la derecha parecía humana, pero con tres cuencas para los ojos, colmillos y un cuerno que salía de la frente, la izquierda parecía el cráneo de un ciclope también con colmillos y a cada lado de la cuenca de su único ojo habían dos cuernos.

Tiene dos guanteletes, el derecho parecía el cráneo de un dragón del que le salían dos cuernos de la frente apuntando hacia adelante, el izquierdo es una especie de serpiente enrollando el antebrazo y por último las piernas, la derecha seguía el patrón del guantelete izquierdo mientras que la izquierda lógicamente seguía el del guantelete izquierdo y cabe decir que los bordes de esas aberrantes protecciones también brillaban al rojo vivo al igual que una larga capa roja que en el centro tiene pintada una calavera negra infernal con cuernos enroscados.

Solo una palabra podría describir la imponente apariencia de este jinete: DIABÓLICA.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó tajante Lord Caos cuando se detuvo a unos cuatro metros de distancia de su trono mientras que las criaturas mantenían sus distancia.

-Soy un embajador del Inframundo- corroboró las palabras que dijo Henrietta usando un tono de voz sepulcral para luego bajar de su caballo y las llamas de ambos se mitigaron un poco.

-Oh nos-nos sentimos hon-honrados de tener a un re-representante del In-Inframundo de visita- le trató de dar la cordial bienvenida Butters sonriendo nerviosamente y muy asustado como los demás.

-Butters te callas-le ordenó molesto su hermano ya que no quería que demostrara debilidad ante nadie- primero preséntate y di para que has venido a mi reino principal- le exigió al jinete.

-Como quiera- dicho esto se quitó su casco al mismo tiempo que botaba vapor y al terminar de quitárselo mostro un bello cabello rubio un poco largo que ondeo un poco, una cara que se podría describir como angelical en contraste de su grotesca armadura un ojos en vez de ser rojos, son cafés claros muy lindos- mi nombre es Philip Pirrup, también me pueden llamar Pip y les traigo un mensaje del señor del Inframundo- les habló con voz suave muy diferente a la que tenía con su casco puesto.

**Capítulo dos de esta historia completado el 27/06/2014**

**(TARARARAN, TARARARAN música dramática) Estoy totalmente seguro de que nadie esperaba de que ese embajador del inframundo fuera Pip ¿Verdad? de seguro creyeron que se trataba del pobre diablo de Damien ¿Cierto? Pues esa es la sorpresita que les había dicho en las votaciones ;D.**

**¿Pero cómo es que él es un embajador del inframundo y que mensaje le tiene a Lord Caos? ¿Y quién es el que los vio a él haciendo sus fechorías? Eso obviamente lo sabrán más adelante ;D.**

**También espero que les hayan gustado como presente a Henrietta, Dylan, Mark y los otros chicos de la serie como criaturas mitológicas y espero que nadie se haya mortificado por la forma en como Caos mató a ese pobre anciano sin piedad alguna y eso que más adelante habrán muertes aún peores :O**

**Ah y por cierto, la imagen de esta historia me la encontré por ahí y había pensado en ponerla como la apariencia física de Caos, pero decidí mejor inventármela desde cero para que se vea más cabrón ;D ¿Pero cuál de las armaduras es más imponente, la de él o la de Pip?**


	3. ofrecimientos, invitaciones y planes

**EMPIRE WARS**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: OFRECIMIENTOS, INVITACIONES Y PLANES MALVADOS**

Tanto Butters como las criaturas que estaban presentes se habían asombrado de que alguien con una armadura tan imponente y diabólica y que sea un embajador del Inframundo tenga una cara que contrasta totalmente con ella y su cargo. Caos también se asombró, pero solamente se limitó a arquear la ceja izquierda preguntándose mentalmente: "¿En serio él es un embajador del Inframundo?".

-¿Les ocurre algo?- les preguntó el ahora conocido como Pip al darse cuenta de la mirada extrañada y asombrada que le dedicaban todos.

-Es que esperábamos que alguien enviado del propio Inframundo tuviera una apariencia más… grotesca por así decirlo- le explicó Caos de forma tajante haciendo que el embajador soltara una especie de bufido hastiado.

-Si tan solo supiera cuantas veces me han dicho algo como eso…- les dijo irónico y algo molesto.

-Dijiste que tenías un mensaje del señor del inframundo ¿De qué se trata?- le preguntó la lincántropa Henrietta sin rodeos ya mucho más calmada.

-Es una invitación- les dijo el rubio de cara angelical al mismo tiempo que se formó una bola de fuego en su mano derecha y cuando desapareció resultó ser una especie de pergamino enrollado.

-¿Una invitación?- le preguntó Caos con interés al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su trono y se le acercaba a pasos lentos y firmes y al estar frente a frente se podía apreciar que el otro rubio solamente era un poco más bajo y extendió su mano derecha para coger el pergamino.

-Hermano…- Butters le pidió que tuviera precaución y cuando tuvo el pergamino en su poder la potencia de las llamas de las antorchas aumentó asustando de nuevo a las criaturas, pero Caos de nuevo se mantuvo inmutable al mismo tiempo que abrió el pedazo de papel.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que miraba las letras al rojo vivo del pergamino.

-Ya se los dije, es una invitación del señor del Inframundo para que se les unan- cuando dijo esto, Caos ahora sí que lo miró con gran sorpresa y de nuevo su hermano y criaturas se asombraron.

-¿Pa-para que nos u-unamos con él?- le preguntó el rubio de la armadura celeste con miedo.

-¿Y por qué querríamos hacer eso?- le preguntó ahora el rubio de las cicatrices de forma tosca.

-Pues verá Lord Caos, dentro de poco el mundo entero se verá envuelto en la guerra que decidirá el destino de todos los tiempos. Mi señor pondrá de su parte en esa lucha para hacerse con el dominio del mundo, pero para eso necesita aliados que también tengan el mismo interés y usted Lord Caos tiene todos los requisitos necesarios para ser un excelente aliado, es poderoso, cruel, despiadado, tiene varios reinos bajo su control y cuenta con uno de los ejércitos más letales que alguna vez hayan existido y si nos ayuda tendrá garantizada una buena porción del mundo a su merced- le ofreció el embajador luego de haberlo alagado.

Ante eso las criaturas se miraron y hablaron entre sí, a algunas de ellos les resultó muy tentadora esa oferta, pero otras no estaban seguras y desconfiaban, sobretodo Butters que miraba todavía preocupado a su hermano temiendo que aceptara la oferta.

-Así que el supuestamente todo poderoso y terrible señor del Inframundo me está ofreciendo unirme a él para gobernar todo el mundo y a cada uno de sus habitantes ¿Correcto?- preguntó Caos a Pip.

-Correcto- le afirmó el representante del Inframundo con una sonrisa angelical que al igual que su cara no combina con su terrible armadura.

-Ju, ju, ju- rió un poco Caos y todos le prestaron atención para ver que decía -aunque la oferta es muy tentadora- dijo al mismo tiempo que sujetaba el pergamino con la mano derecha y lo extendió hasta estar frente a la cara de Pirrup -Yo paso- dicho esto desintegró el pergamino con una pequeña descarga de electricidad y eso hizo que la sonrisa de otro rubio enseguida desapareciera al mismo tiempo que su hermano sonrió aliviado y soltando un suspiro.

-¿En serio rechaza la oferta? Debería de pensarlo mejor- le aconsejó el embajador.

-Ya lo pensé lo suficiente, así que ve a decirle a tu amo que el señor de todo el caos y la destrucción no trabaja para nadie- le dijo ásperamente el cruel Lord sonriendo de medio lado.

-Si así lo quiere… pero en caso de que cambie de opinión…- le dijo Pip al mismo tiempo que chasqueo los dedos y debajo del casco espartano de Caos, que todavía está puesto en esa mesa, se formó una pequeña bola de fuego y al desaparecer había otro rollo como el anterior -Si quiere contactar conmigo y tener una reunión, solamente tiene que escribir su nombre- dicho esto hizo el ademan de volver a su horripilante corcel.

-Espera- le detuvo Caos -¿Dijiste que tu nombre es Philip Pirrup, verdad?- cuando le preguntó esto él dio media vuelta para encararlo.

-Así es, ese es mi nombre ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- le inquirió y eso hizo que Caos riera un poco.

-Escuché una leyenda de que hace muchos años, un tal príncipe de las tierras de sureste con tu mismo nombre supuestamente hizo una especie de pacto con el señor del Inframundo ¿ese fuiste tú?- cuando le dijo esto el embajador cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro molesto -Con esa reacción demuestras que eres el mismo.

-Sí, creo que yo también escuché esa historia- dijo Dylan divertido y algunas de las demás criaturas empezaron a reír divertidas, excepto Henrietta que rodó los ojos para luego darle una calada a su cigarro y de nuevo Butters miraba preocupado a su hermano.

-¿Qué fue lo que llevó a un principito con cara de amanerado como tú a caer tan bajo para recurrir a un trato con el señor del Inframundo?- le preguntó con burla Caos aumentando las risas de sus bestias.

Pero todos enseguida dejaron de reír cuando de un movimiento rápido, el embajador del inframundo hizo que de una bola de fuego en su mano izquierda apareciera una espada de hoja recta y ardiendo al rojo vivo y de empuñadura negra con gravados de criaturas infernales la pusiera a escasos milímetros del cuello de Caos que frunció el ceño y lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡HERMANO!- gritó aterrado Butters y junto con Doguie, el Topo, Henrietta y otras criaturas hizo el ademan de auxiliar a Caos, pero este les hizo una seña con la mano derecha para que no se acercaran y ya sonriendo de medio lado.

-Eso no es algo que les interese- dijo Pip respondiendo a la pregunta que le hizo, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo amablemente como si nada de nada hubiera pasado.

-Huy pero que carácter, yo solo preguntaba- le dijo el Lord con toda tranquilidad y el calor de la espada no parecía quemarle la piel cuando la sujeto con los dedos de su mano para apartarla -Pero si tanto te molesta, podremos resolverlo a mi manera- dicho esto atrajo su espada curva de hoja ancha y también se la puso a escasos milímetros de su cuello.

-Lo siento, pero ahora tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer que luchar contra usted- después de decir esto Pip desapareció en una nube de humo y fuego con su forma y apareció montado encima de su caballo ya con su casco puesto -¡En marcha!- exclamó para que enseguida su corcel relinchara al mismo tiempo que votaba fuego de su nariz y se parara sobre sus patas traseras aumentando de nuevo la intensidad del fuego de las antorchas para luego galopear hasta otro portal de fuego que se formó en el piso que desapareció cuando se metió en él y las antorchas volvieron a la normalidad como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-Pero que tipo tan raro…- susurró Bradley, que había estado con ellos en todo este tiempo.

-¿Estás bien, hermano?- preguntó Butters a Caos acercándosele.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, imbécil- le respondió toscamente el otro rubio haciendo que soltara un suspiro triste por cómo le habló -"Pero que lastima que no peleáramos, me hubiera encantado quedarme con sus poderes y habilidades"- pensó de forma molesta.

-Me a-alegro que no hayas aceptado u-unirte con el se-señor del Inframundo- le dijo esto su hermano ya sonriendo alegre como lo hizo cuando rechazó esa oferta.

-¡Por supuesto que no iba hacer alguna alianza con él! Si voy a conquistar el mundo y tenerlo en mis manos será por mis propios medios y recursos y no necesito de nadie más para lograrlo- le dijo seguro su hermano malvado demostrando su gran ambición y orgullo.

Eso enseguida hizo que Butters de nuevo se supiera triste y desviara la mirada ya que su hermano nunca va cambiar y siempre será el mismo y de nuevo cogió y frotó su dije.

-¡Lord Caos, Lord Caos!- exclamó de repente una especie de pequeño orco, delgado y de color verdoso entrando a la sala del trono y estaba agitado por haber corrido.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó toscamente el guerrero rubio con sed de sangre y pelea.

-Solamente falta que se trate de algún otro mensajero con una invitación- susurro divertido Mark sacándole unas risas a los demás monstruos.

-Es que acaba de llegar una especie de mensajero…- cuando ese pequeño orco dijo esto Mark enseguida se calló la boca y las risas del resto cesaron de inmediato.

-¿Dos mensajeros en la misma noche? Eso no pasaba desde que esos reinos de las tierras bajas quisieron hacer una tregua conmigo para que no los acabara- lo primero que dijo Caos fue un poco asombrado y el resto de forma divertida.

-¿Qué cla-clase de mensajero es?- preguntó Butters al orco verdoso con cierta preocupación de que se tratara alguna especie de ser espectral como Philip.

-Parece ser un humano común y corriente- le respondió.

-¿Un humano común y corriente viene a mi reino principal sin autorización? Sí que debe tener agallas- dijo de nuevo divertido el cruel hermano de Butters.

-¿Entonces que desea hacer, mi señor?- le preguntó el enano Doguie.

-Déjenle que venga hasta mí, a ver que quiere- dicho esto el pequeño orco se retiró para dar aviso.

Después de unos minutos otro jinete en su caballo llegó hasta la sala del trono de Caos cabalgando pero muy a diferencia de Philip no tenía una apariencia intimidante, tal y como lo dijo ese orco parecía ser una persona normal, cuenta con una coraza en el dorso de color marrón sin ningún tipo de grabado aterrador que solo marcaba los pectorales y con una M mayúscula de color negra hecha elegantemente, una capa azul oscura que le llega hasta la cintura unida a la coraza con unos remaches plateados.

No tiene protección en los brazos mostrando lo musculosos que son, guantes marrones sin dedos que solo cubrían hasta el antebrazo, con placas de metal en los dorsos de las manos y los nudillos, las botas también son marrones y con punta redondeada de metal. Pantalones azules como la capa solo con placas de metal en los muslos y rodillas con una espada en su funda de color negra.

Y por últimos, un escudo en su espalda al estilo medieval también azul con los bordes rojos, se le notaba que tiene marcas de ataques dando a entender que le ha dado un buen uso y con una M como la que tiene en el pecho y un casco redondo igual de azul con un pequeño mechón rojo y una banda con remaches que le recorría los costados dejando sobresalir unos mechones de pelo negro ya que se le podía ver por completo la cara mostrando ser un joven adulto cuya edad gira alrededor de los 25 años y sus ojos son azules como la capa, escudo y casco.

El recién llegado estaba montado en un gran caballo café que no usaba ningún tipo de protección, pero si había algo que hacía sobresalir a ese jinete y que intimidó a algunas de las criaturas presentes y ese algo era un perro muy grande, tan grande que llegaba hasta el cuello del corcel, era muy parecido a un mastín inglés, de pelaje marrón y miraba de mala manera a las bestias mientras rugía un poco y algunas de ellas le devolvían la acción.

-Tranquilo Sparky, tranquilo- le pidió el jinete acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó sin rodeos Caos de la misma forma en como se lo preguntó a Pirrup y estando ya sentado en su trono.

El jinete se bajó de su caballo y dio unos pasos hasta estar a unos dos metros de distancia del Lord y se podía notar que era un poco más alto que él o Butters y se quitó su casco dejando libres una cabellera negra algo desordenada y no muy larga e hizo una reverencia apoyando su rodilla derecha en el piso.

-Soy el príncipe Stanley Randall Marsh-se presentó y varias de las criaturas se asombraron un poco

-¿Marsh? ¿De la misma dinastía Marsh que ha mantenido el dominio de los reinos y países del noreste durante siglos?- le preguntó Henrietta arqueando un poco la ceja de la impresión.

-De los mismos- les afirmó el joven príncipe al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba.

-Oh… pero que gran dicha, si hay algo más "honroso" que recibir una visita por parte de un representante del Inframundo es que un heredero al trono de uno de los imperios más grandes que alguna vez haya existido venga ante mí por su propia voluntad- le dijo Caos de forma sarcástica y divertida haciendo que algunas de sus criaturas rieran, que Butters cerrara los ojos soltando un gemido y que el joven príncipe frunciera el ceño algo molesto por su sarcasmo y porque no entendió lo que quiso decir sobre lo del representante -¿Y a qué se debe tu visita, jovencito?- le preguntó ya más serio.

-Vengo a hacerle una invitación a la capital de mi reino- cuando dijo esto un minotauro le dio un codazo a Mark en forma de burla ya que es justamente una de las cosas que dijo.

-¿Nos estás pidiendo que voluntariamente vallamos a tu propio reino? ¡Vaya! Ese sí que es un verdadero privilegio, como desearía que todos los demás reinos, imperios y países fueran así de considerados- volvió a actuar de forma irónica, sarcástica y divertida Caos molestando otra vez al joven príncipe y otra vez las risas de sus criaturas se escucharon.

-Nos honra con su invitación, joven- Butters a diferencia de su hermano si le agradeció de forma genuina.

-Yo tenía pensado algún día ir a la capital de tu imperio y conquistarla para tenerlo bajo control, pero me estás ahorrando ese esfuerzo- Lord Caos siguió hablando como todo el patán y antipático que es otra vez ganándose las risas de su bestias, la vergüenza y preocupación de Butters y que el joven Marsh ya se empezara a molestar de verdad -Pero si sabes quién soy yo y que es lo que quiero ¿Por qué me haces esta clase de invitación?- le preguntó esto ya de nuevo serio y con desconfianza.

-Pues verá mi estimado Lord… mi reino y los otros reinos e imperios aledaños que se conozcan están a punto de verse envuelto en una crisis sin precedentes que nos afectara a todos nosotros y se me encomendó la tarea de invitar a los reyes y emperadores de los demás reinos a venir al mío para unir fuerzas contra ese mal que nos amenaza a todos nosotros- le explicó el pelinegro de forma directa y todas las criaturas pusieron atención a lo que Caos iba a decir, sobretodo Butters.

-Ju, ju, ju- al igual que como hizo con Philip, empezó a reírse un poco -¡JAJAJAJAJA!- empezó a reírse a carcajadas de forma lúgubre, tan estruendosamente que se escuchaban hasta afuera de la sala del trono.

-¿Qué es lo que le causa tanta risa?- le preguntó el príncipe no solo molesto, sino extrañado por esa aptitud.

-¡JA! Pues que no solamente en una misma noche recibo visitas por parte de dos mensajeros ¡Sino que me están pidiendo exactamente los mismo!- exclamó esto con ironía y burla -esto es en verdad algo sin precedentes- siguió burlándose y sus monstruos le siguieron el juego, excepto Butters, Bradley y Henrietta.

-¿Cómo dice?- le preguntó Stanley que no entendía a lo que se refería.

-No lo entenderías mocoso. Pero te diré lo mismo que le dije al otro amanerado ¡Yo no trabajo con nadie! Así que lárgate de mí vista- dicho esto le hizo señas a un cíclope y a un minotauro para que se lo llevaran de la sala.

Las dos bestias fuertes, grotescas, de entre dos y tres metros de altura y con grandes porras asintieron y se acercaron al joven que entrecerró los ojos y cuando le quisieron poner las manos encima…

-¡UUUUAAAAAAHHHHH!- gritó en agonía el minotauro ya que el príncipe de un solo movimiento le cortó su pierna izquierda con su espada recta de hoja ancha haciendo que callera de rodillas y no pudo seguir gritando ya que perdió la cabeza literalmente hablando cortesía del joven.

-¡OOOOUUUUUEEEE!- ahora le tocó al ciclope gritar agonizante cuando le abrieron el vientre con un corte horizontal haciendo que sus órganos se desparramaran y cayó de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el lugar de la herida y el pelinegro le cerró la boca cuando le clavó su espada en la quijada tan profundo que salió de la parte superior de la cabeza y después la desclavó.

-¿Alguien más?- preguntó secamente el príncipe mientras cogía su escudo y ponía su espada en posición de guarda al mismo tiempo que la sangre de los que mató escurría lentamente por la hoja de su espada y las demás criaturas se habían quedado asombradas por lo que hizo.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- le gritó furioso Mark que quiso acercársele junto con otras bestias para atacarlo al mismo tiempo que el gran perro Sparky se puso en posición de ataque y ladrando salvajemente mientras que el corcel relinchaba parándose sobre sus patas traseras.

-¡ALTO!- les gritó Lord Caos que a diferencia de ellos, se le hizo muy divertido ese espectáculo.

-¡Pero señor, él…!- iba a objetar Mark, pero enseguida se cayó cuando su líder enseguida lo vio de mala manera al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo estuvo rodeado de rayos eléctricos y su armadura brillaba intensamente como lo hizo en el campo de batalla y las demás bestias también se quedaron quietas del miedo y sin decir palabra alguna.

-Hermano por favor…- le pidió Butters muy preocupado por el bienestar de las bestias y el otro rubio dejó de estar rodeado de rayos y enfocó su vista en Stanley que se asombró un poco por esa pequeña demostración de poder.

-Debo reconocerlo niño, eres muy hábil para ser alguien que no tiene ninguna clase de poder- le "alago" sonriendo de medio lado -pero se necesitara más que eso para convencerme si es que trataste de impresionarme.

-Escúcheme bien usted- le dijo el príncipe apuntándole desafiantemente con su espada ensangrentada, pero solo consiguió que su sonrisa aumentara -eh viajado desde muy lejos y he tenido que presenciar como masacró a ese pobre ejército sin piedad alguna y se quedó con ese reino a la fuerza y créame que si por mi fuera, nunca hubiera puesto un pie en su maldito castillo- le dijo ácidamente y Caos lejos de molestarse, rió divertido -pero si estoy aquí es porque en verdad se trata de algo serio y si no me quiere prestar atención pues problema suyo, yo ya cumplí con mi deber. Pero luego no se ande quejando cuando alguien más se le adelante y tenga todo el mundo a sus pies- cuando dijo estás últimas palabras el cruel rubio enseguida dejó de sonreír ya que por su mente retorcida pasaron las palabras que le dijo Philip -así que quédese aquí y siga matando a personas y demás criaturas por diversión como todo el sádico de primera clase que es, ya que al fin y al cabo ¿Quién va querer a un loco sediento de poder como usted de aliado que no tiene compasión por nadie?- le siguió escupiendo veneno para luego montarse en su caballo.

-"Pues el señor del Inframundo"- pensó irónica Henrietta para luego darle una calada a su cigarro respondiendo a su pregunta.

-Vamos Sparky- dicho esto el joven Marsh hizo el ademan de irse.

-¡Un momento jovencito!- le detuvo Caos haciendo que las grandes puertas de la sala del trono se cerraran con solamente un batir delante suyo su mano derecha -¿Cuál es la prisa? Aún no he tomado una decisión definitiva sobre este asunto, puede que acceda después de pensarlo un tiempo- cuando dijo esto tanto el pelinegro, como sus monstruos y sobretodo su hermano se le quedaron viendo asombrado.

-Pues en caso de que cambie de opinión…- dicho esto el príncipe le lanzó una daga que tenía una especie de pergamino envuelto en él y Caos la atrapo justo cuando estaba a milímetros de su cara -tendrá 15 días a partir de ahora para tomar una decisión y si acepta, la reunión de los representantes de los reinos se llevara a cabo en la ciudad de Now Yark que se encuentra en la sección más alejada de mi imperio. Pero supongo que ya sabe de cual se trata- cuando le espetó esto el rubio sádico sonrió de nuevo de medio lado -¡Ahora sí, en marcha!- dicho esto cabalgo saliendo del castillo seguido de su gran perro y todas las bestias miraron fijamente a su amo.

-Si me permite preguntar señor ¿Qué hará ahora? Tiene dos invitaciones y usted dijo que no iba a unir fuerzas con nadie ¿Qué piensa hacer?- le preguntó Doguie acercándosele un poco.

-¿Es que acaso está formulando alguna especie de estrategia?- le preguntó ahora Henrietta.

-…- Caos se puso a pensar y trató de crear alguna especie de plan en su mente tan podrida al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la quijada con la mano izquierda y tamboreaba los dedos de su mano derecha y luego vio la invitación que le dio Pip que todavía seguía en su mesa y después la que le dio el joven Marsh y poco a poco se le empezó a formar una gran sonrisa en su cara -ya sé que hacer…

-¿Qué co-cosa hermano?- le preguntó tímidamente Butters.

-Fácil, fingiré ayudar a ambos bandos- cuando dijo esto sus subordinados se le quedaron viendo expectantes para ver que más decía.

-¿Cómo dice?- le preguntó Mark al no entender.

-Cabeza de piedra. Es la jugada perfecta, ese principito dijo que una gran amenaza pondrá en peligro todos los reinos que existan y casualmente ese carita de ángel vino a pedirme que me uniera al rey del Inframundo. Obviamente él debe de ser esa supuesta amenaza y estará planeando alguna jugada para quedarse con el mundo entero, así que fingiré ser su aliado al mismo tiempo que finjo ser aliado del imperio Marsh y de los otros reinos y al hacer esto sabré todos los movimientos de ambos bandos y descubriré cuáles son sus puntos débiles y así en caso de que todos entren en guerra, yo tendré la ventaja sobre cada uno de ellos y al final ¡Yo me volveré al amo absoluto de todo el mundo!- después de explicar su plan exclamó de forma triunfal sonriendo enormemente haciendo que varios rayos cayeran por todo su reino y los truenos se escuchaban tan fuerte que más de uno se tuvo que tapar los oídos.

-Oh… ¡Pero qué gran idea, señor!- le alago Heidi.

-¡Definitivamente usted es el mejor estratega de toda la historia!- ahora fue Dylan quién le alagó.

-Por supuesto que lo soy- les dijo arrogantemente su Lord.

-¡Y así tendremos a todo el mundo a nuestros pies y todos estarán bajo nosotros!- exclamó emocionado Doguie.

-¿Pero quién podrá estar más bajo que un pequeñín como tú?- le preguntó burlón Mark molestándolo y que las demás criaturas se burlaran de él.

-Oh por los dioses…- susurró Butters, que como siempre no estaba para nada feliz con las decisiones de su hermano y de nuevo sujetó y frotó su dije y eso no pasó de ser percibido por Bradley que parecía estar igual que él.

Ya siendo más tarde esa misma noche, mientras que las criaturas del ejército de Caos estaban celebrando su triunfo contra ese pobre rey decapitado o por el plan de su líder, ya sea comiendo o "divirtiéndose" con los prisioneros o haciendo pequeñas peleas "amistosas" entre sí o haciendo una que otra aberración; Butters se encontraba en su cuarto, que es muy grande y con ciertos lujos, pero él estaba haciendo una reverencia en frente de un altar iluminado con unas velas en el que se encontraba una especie de figura humanoide grande y a su izquierda y derecha estaban otras figuras menos grandes.

-Dios primario y dioses secundarios, por favor hagan que los que han muerto hoy, tanto humanos como criaturas por igual, encuentren el descanso eterno…- estaba rezando con los ojos cerrados, sujetándose el puño derecho con su mano izquierda y la cabeza gacha -… y por último, por favor hagan que mi hermano deje a un lado su terrible ambición y pésima aptitud y que encuentre la verdadera paz y felicidad- dicho esto apagó las velas soplándolas y se dirigió a su cama para dormir

Al lado de esta estaba su armadura azul celeste montada en un maniquí, que muy a diferencia de la de su hermano no tiene ningún tipo de gravado o marca relevante, es al estilo medieval, la parte entre el hombro y los codos es azul oscura como su capa, lo mismo pasa con los muslos y las pequeñas partes de cota de malla, no tiene casco y su corona no parece ofrecer mucha protección a la cabeza y apoyado en una pared esta su escudo redondo azul oscuro con los bordes de color celeste y su pesado martillo de guerra al que se le nota que le ha dado un buen uso. Aunque él no parezca tener la dureza y fuerza de Caos, tiene muy buena condición física y aún tiene puesto su dije de medio círculo.

Pero de repente tocaron su puerta, así que fue a ver de quién se trataba y se sorprendió un poco al ver a otro rubio más bajo que él.

-Bradley… ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó dándole paso.

-Es que quería ver cómo te encontrabas- le dijo el rubio rizado viendo su pierna derecha -y pasar el rato contigo otra vez- dicho esto hizo el ademan de besarle la boca empinándose, pero el rubio mayor lo detuvo sujetándolo con delicadeza de los hombros.

-N-no Bradley, sa-sabes muy bien que esto no es normal y además, hoy no estoy de humor para eso…- le dijo con todo el tacto que posee.

-Butters… pero también sabes que cuando dos seres se atraen entre sí, no hay nada de malo de que expresen lo que sienten- le dijo el rubio menor apoyando su cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón al mismo tiempo que el otro lo rodeo suavemente con sus brazos apegándolo a su cuerpo después de haber cerrado la puerta -y sí, sé que hoy fue un día pesado con todo eso de la conquista de ese reino y lo de esos dos mensajeros y los planes de tú hermano, pero te he dicho muchas veces que si no quieres seguir más con esto, podemos huir y formar nuestras propias vidas en otro lado- le trató de convencer viéndose directamente a los ojos.

-No Bradley, no me pidas eso. Sea lo que sea, él es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho y no me voy a separar de su lado no importa que tan malas sean la decisiones que tome- cuando le dijo esto el rubio rizado desvió la mirada soltando un suspiro triste.

-Y sabes que yo tampoco me apartaré de ti- dicho esto los dos se besaron en la boca -pero al menos pasemos un buen rato juntos, tal vez te anime un poco- le pidió sonriendo.

-Si así lo quieres…- el hermano de Caos lo cargó al estilo princesa y se dirigieron a la cama para hacer… solamente los dioses saben que cosa.

**Capítulo tres de esta historia completado el 11/07/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado como Pip y Stan le hicieron sus ofrecimientos a Caos y como este les hace burla y como el principito se la rajo a ese pobre cíclope y minotauro.**

**¿Pero acaso su plan de fingir ayudar a ambos bandos funcionará? ¿Y qué tan grave es la amenaza por la cual pasan los demás reinos e imperios? Y estoy seguro de que no se esperaban ese Bratters o Butley ¿Cierto? ¿Pero habrá triángulo con el Bunny? Las respuestas a estas preguntas y más serán respondidas a lo largo de esta historia ;D.**

**Y hablando de historias… voy a tratar de actualizar como mínimo dos veces por semana mis historias pendientes ¿Por qué? Porque me di cuenta de que estoy avanzando MUY LENTAMENTE. Solo fíjense en mi fic de El Mal Asecha de Nuevo, lo publiqué en Diciembre del año pasado y en 8 meses solamente he hecho 24 capítulos nada más y tomando en cuenta que su pre-cuela Las Crónicas de Mysterion tiene la increíble cantidad de 148 capítulos y me tomo 6 meses hacerlo :O Ha este paso me tomará TODA una eternidad terminarla y las demás historias (aunque claro, no van a ser TAN GRANDES como ese fic).**

**Así que ya saben, voy a tratar de actualizar por lo menos 2 veces a la semana mis fics en marcha de El Mal Asecha de Nuevo, Dragon Ball Z: Legado familiar, Intercambio de Géneros, Empire Wars y Otra Oportunidad para el Amor (Que por cierto, debió de tratarse solamente de un "pequeño" Multi-Chapter para San Valentín que se me ha alargado MUCHO) y en cuanto a los que estuvieron en votaciones… pues ya saben que los otros en clasificar fueron Jurassic Park y la segunda temporada de Universo Paralelo así que estos los actualizaré aleatoriamente y cuando no tenga inspiración haré uno que otro capítulo de Drabbles: Hetero, Yaoi, Yuri, Crack y SÚPER Crack sobre parejitas que nadie más ha hecho ;D.**


	4. Visitando el Rey Elfo

**EMPIRE WARS**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: VISITANDO AL REY ELFO**

**STAN POV:**

Después de darle el mensaje a ese maldito infeliz y de largarme de su inmundo y lúgubre reino, estaba galopando rumbo a otro seguido de mi fiel y buen amigo Sparky. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y decidí tomar un descanso, mi siguiente destino estaba a unos cuantos días de distancia y mis animales y yo teníamos que recuperar fuerzas.

Fuimos al claro de un pequeño bosque y prendí una fogata y mientras que mi perro y caballo estaban durmiendo profundamente yo estaba sentado frente al fuego pensando en la situación que estaba pensando y en la misión que me encomendó mi padre hace alrededor de un mes…

_**Flash back:**_

_Mi padre, madre, hermana mayor Shelli y yo estábamos hablando con el consejo real en si debíamos cruzar el mar del noroeste en busca de nuevas tierras._

_-Pues yo no estoy muy segura. Todos los que han tratado de cruzar esas aguas han desaparecido para siempre sin dejar ni un solo rastro- dijo no muy segura mi progenitora. Ella siempre ha sido la voz de la razón y la más sabia en lo que se refiere a la toma de decisiones._

_-Estoy de acuerdo, sería muy peligroso recorrer esas misteriosas aguas- dije yo apoyándola, ya que su templanza y sabiduría es una de las cosas que mejor herede de ella._

_-Pero reina y príncipe Stan. Saben que el imperio está pasando por una crisis de sobrepoblación y si no podemos expandirnos a las regiones de tierra de las que se tiene conocimiento, no tenemos más opción buscar nuevas del otro lado del mar- nos dijo uno de los consejeros._

_-Lo mismo digo, ya me estoy cansando de las constantes quejas de todas los habitantes de nuestras ciudades- comentó mi hermana de forma molesta. Ella no tiene la misma paciencia que mamá y yo tenemos y es muy agresiva y bastante fácil de irritar y es una excelente guerrera._

_-Además tengo al ejército más grande de todo el mundo conocido, no habrá de que preocuparse por cualquier obstáculo e inconveniente que se nos cruce por el camino- comentó ahora mi padre de forma segura y arrogante. Él MUY a diferencia de mi madre y yo es… ¿Cómo decirlo con delicadeza? Un poco torpe e infantil y por lo general sus ideas para beneficiar a nuestros ciudadanos son bastante contraproducentes; si no fuera por mamá nuestro imperio ya se habría sumergido en guerra con los demás reinos desde hace mucho tiempo._

_-Randy… hay muchos problemas que no se pueden resolver con la fuerza bruta y la violencia en caso de que iniciemos una búsqueda de nuevas tierras al intentar cruzar el mar. Como por ejemplo si no hay ningún terreno las embarcaciones podrían caer por el borde del mundo- les dijo mamá para que se pusieran a pensar en eso._

_-¿Pero qué tonterías dices Sharon? ¿Aún sigues creyendo que la Tierra es plana? ¡Hay que cambiar de pensamiento! Ya que podría ser redonda y si es así, habrían nuevas tierras que conquistar- cuando papá dijo esto, varios de los miembros del consejo tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de reír, mientras que mi hermana soltó un bufido de molestia y rodando los ojos y por últimos mamá y yo lo miramos avergonzados ella tapándose la cara con una mano y yo sujetándome el puente de la nariz ya que esa fue sin lugar a dudas una de las tonterías más grandes que él ha dicho._

_-¡Disculpe la interrupción!- exclamó de repente un caballero entrando a la sala de reuniones._

_-¿Qué quieres tú?- le preguntó toscamente mi hermana._

_-¡Mistangi fue arrasada por completo!- cuando dijo esto todos nos quedamos mirándolo muy sorprendido, ya que ese reino es uno de nuestros aliados más poderosos y se encuentra en las regiones del Este._

_-No puede ser…- susurró atónita mi madre tapándose la boca con las manos._

_-¿Cómo fue posible?- le pregunté sin rodeos._

_-No lo sé, pero aparentemente no quedó ningún sobreviviente; excepto un duque que presencio todo- nos siguió hablando el soldado._

_-¡Tráiganlo ante mí ahora mismo!- exigió papá con un tono serio y autoritario que solamente usa cuando se trata de algo en verdad muy importante._

_Después de unos minutos unos soldados trajeron al duque que en sus ojos se podía apreciar un gran terror, estaba herido, su ropa estaba chamuscada y botaba un poco de humo._

_-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- le preguntó mi mamá con todo el tacto que tiene. _

_-¡FUE LO MÁS HORRIBLE DE TODO EL MUNDO, TANTO QUE NI LOS DIOSES HUBIERAN CONCEBIDO!- empezó a gritar histérico ese pobre tipo._

_-Tranquilícese por favor y recupere la calma- le pedí también con todo el tacto que poseo._

_-Y si no se calma, ya verá como le haré algo tan horrible que ni los dioses puedan imaginar o concebir- mi hermana a diferencia de nosotros le amenazó y eso pareció calmarlo un poco._

_-Ahora díganos que fue lo que pasó- le volvió a pedir amablemente mi madre._

_-Lo-lo que pa-pasó fue…- nos comenzó a contar lo que le pasó Mistangi y con cada palabra que decía nos asombrábamos, ni siquiera mi hermana podía disimular su asombro -y me dejaron con vida solamente para con-contar que pasó y advertirles que a partir de a-ahora cada reino que existe está condenado a sufrir el mismo des-destino que Mistangi- nos terminó de contar para luego darle un trago a una bebida que le ofrecimos mientras que unos doctores trataron sus heridas._

_-Oh dioses santos…- susurró mi madre más asombrada que al principio._

_-Es una locura…- susurré yo también más asombrado que antes._

_-¿Entonces qué es lo que desea hacer al respecto, rey Marsh?- preguntó uno de los consejeros a mi papá y todos lo miramos para ver qué decisión tomaba y carraspeo un poco._

_-Pues si eso le pasó a uno de nuestros aliados, no tenemos más opción que prepararnos para la guerra contra esa terrible fuerza- cuando dijo esto todos los miembros del consejo se pusieron a hablar entre sí y mamá y yo nos vimos de reojo muy preocupados._

_-¿Y está seguro que no fue el ejército de Caos el que acabó con su reino?- preguntó mi hermana al duque ya que todos sabemos que ese desgraciado le gusta arrasar con reinos enteros._

_-To-totalmente seguro, fue un ejército co-como nunca antes se ha visto y con armas que jamás había visto en mi vi-vida- nos aseguró el duque._

_-"Oh genial, no solamente están las tropas de ese malnacido causando destrozos, ahora aparece otro ejército con su mismo propósito"- pensé de forma molesta e irónica._

_-Yo sugiero que le avisemos a nuestros demás aliados sobre esta amenaza- nos recomendó uno de los consejeros._

_-Buena idea, todos los reinos debemos estar unidos si queremos hacerle frente a este mal- le apoyó otro consejero._

_-Si me permiten opinar- nos pidió el duque -aún con todos los reinos aliados sería insuficiente para detener a esta catástrofe, tienen que tomar medidas más audaces._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?- le preguntó mi hermana otra vez tosca._

_-Yo recomiendo… que hay que pedirle ayuda a los otros reinos e imperios aledaños que no sean sus aliados a que se les unan- cuando nos dijo esto muchos nos asombramos de nuevo y otros se le quedaron viendo con una expresión de: "¿Acaso ya perdió la cabeza?"._

_-¿Acaso está loco? ¿No sabe que varios de esos otros reinos y el de nosotros han peleado en varias ocasiones desde los que el Dios máximo separó a los hombres en diferentes culturas e idiomas hace tantos siglos?- le pregunté molesto por semejante sugerencia._

_-Mi hijo tiene razón, no podemos contar ni confiar en ellos- mi madre pensaba igual._

_-Pero reina y príncipe Marsh. Ustedes saben muy bien que mi reino era casi tan grande y poderoso como el suyo y si cayó fácilmente ante ese ejército del mal el suyo también caería ante él aún con el apoyo de sus aliados- nos trató de hacer entrar en razón._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a subestimarnos?- le preguntó muy furiosa mi hermana al mismo tiempo que cogió un hacha de doble filo e hizo el ademan de atacarlo haciendo que retrocediera muy asustado_

_-Espera un momento Shelli- le detuvo mi padre -si lo que dice es cierto, tiene toda la razón. No quisiera que el imperio que a nuestros ancestros les tomó tantos años en forjar se viniera abajo también; además aún recuerdo cuando mi padre en sus años de juventud hizo una tregua con algunos de nuestros enemigos para mantener a raya a las hordas invasoras del sur._

_-¿Está sugiriendo que nosotros también hagamos una tregua con nuestros enemigos?- le preguntó uno de los consejeros._

_-Exacto. Es como decía mi padre: cuando una amenaza es tan grande, hay que pedirle ayuda hasta a nuestros enemigos- algunas veces me asombraba con esos lapsus de sabiduría que papá tiene en situaciones críticas, aunque no sé si esto es en verdad algo muy sabio e inteligente._

_-Suponiendo que ellos, por algún milagro de los dioses, se quisieran unir a nosotros por esta causa, querido- mamá tampoco estaba segura de que eso pudiera funcionar._

_-Tal vez si les explicáramos la situación puedan acceder a unirse a nosotros, por lo menos durante un tiempo- uno de los consejeros estaba de acuerdo con papá._

_-Pues yo veo eso bien difícil- mi hermana al igual que mamá y yo no estaba para nada convencida con esa idea._

_-Ya tomé mi decisión y así será- papá cuando cree que tomó la decisión correcta es casi imposible hacer que cambie de opinión._

_-Espero que sea la correcta querido…- siguió diciendo insegura mamá._

_Papá mandó a avisar a nuestros aliados sobre esta amenaza, mientras que para ir a darle aviso a los reinos con los que no nos llevamos para nada bien, se eligió a un grupo de los cinco mejores guerreros para ir a darles una invitación a la capital de nuestro imperio y entre ese pequeño grupo de guerreros, me encontraba yo ya que por ley y tradición, un miembro de la familia real tiene que dar personalmente la invitación._

_-Oh Stanley, que los dioses te cuiden y te guían por el camino correcto- me dijo muy preocupada mamá abrazándome y correspondí el gesto._

_-No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien- le afirmé._

_-No nos hagas quedar mal, hermanito- me deseó suerte Shelli a su estilo, ella se ofreció a acompañarme y al resto, pero papá se negó ya que en caso de guerra necesitaremos a los guerreros más fuertes y créanme nadie es más fuerte que mi hermana._

_-Y si alguno de esos reyes o emperadores cabezas duras se ponen pesados, trata de persuadirlos- papá dijo una de sus tonterías, pero en vez de molestarnos, nos hizo reír un poco._

_-Ya estamos listos- nos dijo uno de los soldados elegidos haciendo una reverencia._

_-Entonces en marcha- dije al mismo tiempo que me subía al caballo y mi familia y varios miembros de la realeza y ciudadanos nos deseaban suerte -¡No veremos en un mes, en marcha!- exclamé mientras que corcel relinchaba y se paraba en sus patas traseras y mis compañeros y yo nos alejamos seguidos de mi mejor amigo Sparky._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde el inicio de mi viaje y en todo ese tiempo he perdido a mis compañeros que han muerto en circunstancias para nada agradables, dejándome solo con mi perro y corcel y aún me quedan otros dos reinos importantes que visitar.

En realidad puede que existan más reinos que no sean aliados del mío que los que he visitado en todo este tiempo, pero el mundo es muy grande y no se ha explorado partes de él que se consideren remotas y de seguro hay países y reinos que ni siquiera saben del mío o de la existencia del resto y que tampoco están conscientes del gran peligro que todos corremos.

Al carnicero de Caos le di un plazo de quince días en tomar una decisión ya que dentro de una semana se cumple el mes desde que inicié mi viaje y cumplido este plazo pasará otra semana para que los reyes o representantes de los reinos a los que he dado la invitación vayan a Now Yark a unirse, dejar de lado todas nuestras diferencias y enfrentar juntos a lo que devastó Mistangi, pero siendo sinceros el que se auto proclama el portador del caos y la destrucción no va a querer unir fuerzas con los demás reinos.

Y hablando de Caos… el terrible Lord Caos… desde que tengo memoria me han contado historias de las cosas que él y su ejército de monstruos han hecho, de todos los reinos y países que han caído ante él, de las formas brutales con las que trataba a sus víctimas. Cuando era niño esas historias me asustaban y me preocupaba mucho de que él pudiera tratar de conquistar mi hogar y matarnos de forma horrible y siempre me decía que nunca quisiera toparme con él ni por error.

Hasta esta noche, mi instinto, sentido común y temores de la niñez me decían que no me le acercara, pero como él es uno de los tantos gobernantes no aliados de mi imperio, no tenía más opción que hacerle el ofrecimiento corriendo un potencial riesgo mortal. Pero quién sabe, si por algún milagro accediera a unirse a nuestra causa, se volvería un aliado bien poderoso.

Pero algo me llamó la atención cuando hablábamos y eso es que dijo que alguien más ya le había ofrecido unirse a él ¿De quién se tratará? Esto cada vez pinta más mal ¿Y si él ya ha hecho alguna especie de trato con el que arraso Mistangi? Si esto es cierto, todos estaríamos corriendo mucho más peligro del que imaginábamos y habría que vigilarlo a cada rato si decide ir a Now Yark.

El sueño ya me estaba ganando así que me acurruqué junto con mi gran perro para poder dormir, él se removió un poco y antes de cerrar los ojos vi fijamente la luna llena y las estrellas y pensé:

-"¿Cómo es posibles que los dioses que supuestamente se encargan de mantener el equilibrio del mundo y de cuidarnos a cada uno de nosotros… permiten que estas ocurran?"- me pregunté a mí mismo antes de entregarme a los brazos de la diosa del sueño.

Al día siguiente continué con mi viaje, el reino al que me dirigía ahora es uno que muchos conocen y desearan poseer, pero que esta fuera del alcance de cualquiera que quiera adueñarse de él, ni siquiera el cruel desalmado de Caos podría conquistarlo ni aún con todo el poder de su ejército, no importa cuanto lo intente.

Y después de unos tres días de cabalgata lo vi, el reino elfo de Guendar, es en realidad una gigantesca isla ciudad flotante en el Cielo creo que hasta más grande que el reino de ese lunático y que está a varios kilómetros de distancia del suelo.

Según algunas leyendas, hace cientos de años los elfos lograron canalizar de tal manera la energía de la naturaleza que pudieron lograr alzar su reino principal hasta las nubes para mantenerlo alejado del peligro de quien quiera tratar de conquistarlo. Otras leyendas dicen que el Dios primario fue el responsable de esto ya que los elfos son la especie favorita de los dioses por su "pureza y nobleza" y les dio un regalo, supuestamente un objeto de incalculable poder que uso para crear el mundo y que ellos son los únicos dignos de él ya que lo usan con buenos propósitos.

Sea cual sea el origen de esa isla flotante, tengo que lograr hablar con su rey, que ni siquiera se su nombre o como es. Hay varios reinos y ciudades de elfos, pero este es sin lugar a dudas su reino principal; lo único que lo mantiene unido a la Tierra son diez grandes cadenas doradas que están clavadas al suelo, según otras leyendas ese reino es tan pesado como todo el mundo, y de los lados fluyen grandes cascadas infinitas de agua pura, sus edificaciones parecían brillar con el reflejo del sol y los pájaros y otros tipos de criaturas con alas volaban a su alrededor

No debía perder más tiempo y tenía que encontrar alguna forma de ingresar a él, así que cabalgué hasta una alta muralla que envolvía todo el terreno sobre el que flotaba la ciudad.

-¡Alto!- me dijeron unos guardias desde lo alto de esas muralla y en esta habían varios soldados con brillantes armaduras apuntándome con flecha, se nota que los elfos son "muy buenos anfitriones"- ¡Identifíquese!- me exigieron.

-¡Soy el príncipe Stanley Randall Marsh!- me presenté mientras seguía montado en mi caballo.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere?- me preguntaron.

-¡Tengo un mensaje para su rey y es muy importante!-

-¿De qué se trata?- me siguieron preguntando.

-Se trata de algo que podría poner en peligro todo su reino- les dije sin rodeos, aunque no sé si lo que devastó a Mistangi también pueda hacerle a una reino entre las nubes.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que unas grandes puertas dobles se estaban abriendo y de estas salió un elfo de pelo rubio corto y peinado de medio lado ojos cafés claros, de tez blanca, una túnica blanca y sonriendo muy amablemente y de me acercó a paso lento con la manos metidas en las mangas de su túnica.

-Sea bienvenido joven príncipe, mi nombre es Gary Harrison- se presentó después de darme la bienvenida; Sparky se le acercó gruñendo un poco, pero ese elfo le acarició la cabeza calmándolo enseguida y que moviera la cola -dijo que tiene un mensaje para nuestro rey y que se trata de algo que podría poner en peligro a nuestro pacífico y bello reino ¿De qué se trata?- me pregunto.

-Tengo que decírselo a su rey en persona- le dije sin rodeos.

-Entonces sígame por favor- dicho esto dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la entrada de la muralla, yo dude un momento pero su sonrisa sincera me dio un poco de confianza y lo seguí.

Al pasar por las puertas de la muralla, los soldados elfos no despegaban sus ojos de mí, pero mi perro seguía estando extrañamente calmado.

-¿Cómo voy a poder llegar hasta allá arriba?- le pregunté al elfo que me recibió contemplando y maravillándome por semejante majestuosidad y parece ser que en la parte inferior de la isla tiene también varias estructuras.

-Muy fácil- dicho esto, él cerró los ojos y enseguida un haz de luz dorada bajó del reino envolviéndonos por completo y antes de que pudiera decir algo, comenzamos a flotar rápidamente hasta la ciudad y en menos de un segundo estábamos en lo que parecía ser una sala del trono que muy a diferencia de la de Caos, era muy bonita, con bellas estatuas de ángeles y criaturas, telas de colores vivos colgaban del techo con dibujos también de seres divinos lo mismo pasa con algunas pinturas.

Es en realidad un lugar muy agradable y transmitía una energía relajante y pura que nunca antes he sentido.

-Sígame por favor joven príncipe, para que así pueda hablar con el rey- me pidió Gary sin dejar de sonreír amablemente, me baje de mi caballo para seguirlo a pie y mis animales me siguieron ellos parecían estar muy felices, sobretodo Sparky que miraba todo sacando y metiendo la lengua y jadeando y moviendo la cola de la emoción.

Gary y yo caminábamos por una larga alfombra roja y a nuestro alrededor habían otros elfos, de diferentes colores de piel, ojos y pelo, tanto blancos, negros, morenos, entre otros y ellos saludaban muy amablemente a Gary que también le devolvía el saludo, pero algunos se me quedaron viendo de forma extrañada, yo solamente trataba de mantener mi vista al frente hasta que llegamos al trono.

-Hola majestad- le saludó Gary haciendo una reverencia -aquí este joven tiene un mensaje usted que dice que es muy importante- me presentó.

Yo me había quedado viendo asombrado al rey de los elfos ya que no era lo que esperaba, parecía ser un joven de mi edad y muy agraciado, con abundante pelo rojo con rulos que sobresalen de un extraño gorro verde, alrededor de este gorro tiene una especie de corona hecha de ramas, tiene una rara túnica roja y hubo algo que enseguida me cautivo y eso fueron sus ojos verdes como una esmeralda y estaba sentado en un elegante trono dorado y encima de este hay como una especie de cilindro, pero no podía ver que hay en su interior.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, joven?- me preguntó el rey con una voz suave haciéndome volver en mí.

-Soy el príncipe Stanley Randall Marsh- me presenté haciendo la misma reverencia que hice ante Lord Caos -¿Y podría ser tan amable en decirme su nombre, señor?- le pregunté.

-Soy el rey Kyle Broflovski, señor de los elfos- se presentó y a diferencia de Caos, me sentí honrado al estar ante este elfo.

**Capítulo cuatro de esta historia completado el 17/07/2014.**

**¡TARARARAN, TARARARAN! (música dramática otra vez XD) estoy seguro que más de uno se asombró conque Kyle iba a ser el rey de los elfos, no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? aunque tal vez era predecible ya que dije que la historia iba a tener elementos de La Vara de la Verdad XD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el reino flotante de Kyle, ya que esto me inspiré un poco en el reino ficticio de Animaria :O.**

**También espero el flash back de Stan y lo que dijo su padre de que la Tierra es redonda (que irónico ¿cierto? XD) sé que no puse detalles de que fue lo que le paso al reino de Mistangi, pero eso lo mostraré más adelante y parece que ya está oliendo a Style en el aire ¿Verdad? ;D.**


End file.
